crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gauntlet
'The Gauntlet''' is the eleventh level in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. The Gauntlet takes place in dungeon-type environment and is filled with many trapdoors, torture devices and dangerous enemies. One of the main features of this level are the trap doors that line the floor in various place, in which Crash must quickly avoid in order to avoid falling to his death. There are also many deadly traps outlined along the level including rotating torture devices, falling boulders, spiked walls, and a giant gauntlet of Fire itself. Towards the end of the level, there is a Death Route in which Crash has the option to complete in order to gain the Purple Gem. Enemies and Obstacles *'Crushing Mallets '- Found in the first 2D part of the level, these mallets will attempt to defeat Crash by slamming on the floor repeatedly. You must be quick when running past these, or else they will crush Crash. * Trap Doors - These trap doors are disguised as big wooden doors on the ground, which contain a giant pit underneath. When Crash walks onto one of these, they will quickly open up in order to try and drop Crash into the pit below. Crash must quickly jump from the wooden doors before they completely open. * Rotating Gauntlets - These giant gauntlets appear near the beginning of the level, and oscillate back and forth, in which Crash must try to avoid while passing them. * Rotating Torture Devices - These rotating pillars contain giant blades and spiked maces that rotate in different directions. Crash must avoid these obstacles while passing them, which usually requires timing and patience in order to pass them effectively. * Wizards - These Lab Assistants disguised as wizards will shoot blasts of energy at Crash. Crash can avoid the green energy balls by running away from until they vanish. A wizard can be easily defeated by spinning them away. If Crash is hit by their energy blasts, then he will turn into a bat. * Knights - These Lab Assistants disguised as knights will try and prevent Crash from moving along the path by blocking him. Crash can dispatch the knights by sliding into them, or by outrunning them when they try to block him. Death Route Towards the end of the level, there is a cross-bone elevator that will take him into a secret portion of the level. The death route is filled with more torture devices and traps then the regular portion of the level. This includes faster and tougher rotating pillars that are harder to avoid, and nitro crates lined up together in one room. In one portion of the level, Crash will come across a pit of lava in which he must navigate through by jumping on small platforms. At the end of the death route, Crash can collect a Purple Gem to add to his collection. Walkthrough Gallery The_Gauntlet_Screenshot_2.jpg Trivia *Interestingly, all the versions have a different number of crates. Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Levels Category:Levels with Colored Gems Category:Levels with a Death Route